The Closet
by SpecialCat
Summary: RoChu. Human Names Used. There's something in Ivan's closet. What or who is it? And why is it being hidden? Sorry for the bad summary, please read!
1. Cold

**A/N: **Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, I've been really busy with school. I've changed the first chapter (By a lot, I know) because I had no idea what was going on with the old one -_- heh . . . heh.

Please let me know if I have made any mistakes.

I will probably post the next chapter at anytime within one to two weeks.

Let me know if you like the new version!

**DISCLAMER:** Sadly, I totally like, don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The Closet

Ivan lay on his hard bed and drew his legs up to his chest. He was cold. There were no windows in his room, yet even so he swore he could feel a cold breeze sweep across his numbing face.

With it's bare walls and blank floors, his room wasn't very homely. The only colour in his room was the large brown, wooden closet that dominated the wall opposite his bed. Ivan had a bed too, but it was a dull, metallic grey. Not as exciting as a musty, brown closet.

Sometimes Ivan thought he could see a beautiful arrangement of sunflowers hanging on the wall, but whenever he reached out to stroke the golden petals, the flowers would disappear, leaving Ivan to stroke the cold, white wall.

There was only one door in his room. A tall, grey door stood on the wall near the foot of his bed. But that door was always locked. Ivan had never been through that door before. But he would catch glimpses of tiled floors and pale, yellow walls whenever Matthew came to visit him.

Matthew was Ivan's only friend. He always visits Ivan and talks to him, unlike all his other visitors. Matthew always wants to know how he was feeling and what Ivan had on his mind. Ivan liked Matthew.

There also was a pretty man named Toris who came in sometimes and cleaned his room. Toris had very pretty green eyes and hair, brown like his closet. He was very nice to Ivan but Ivan knew that the man was scared of him.

But that was okay with Ivan. Matthew and Toris had nothing on his Yao. Matthew's pretty blonde hair had nothing on Yao's silky brown hair. Toris' shining green eyes had nothing on Yao's beautiful almond ones.

No one could ever replace his beautiful Yao-Yao.

Ivan watched the towering closet with intent.

He missed Yao.

And so he drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with ice, snow and Yao.


	2. Arthur

Sorry about the huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge wait! I was going to update but then all of a sudden, BAM! 3 internals in one week -_-  
I'm considering stopping this story all together (But I might pick it back up again later), I've got inspiration for a new story ^^  
But if anyone wants me to continue please review and I might consider keeping the story going.

**DISCLAMIER: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

_'Hurry up, you git! Did you remember it?'_

Ivan sat up, he had heard that voice before, hadn't he? A long time ago, in a conference room, with a perverted Frenchman and a timid Latvian But all he could remember was blurred faces and muddled voices, he vaguely make out the faces of people here and there, Natalia, Alfred and Eduard. Ivan couldn't remember what had happened to him since then, one day he was in his house, eating some pirozhki and next thing he knew, he was in a small white room, with nothing to stare at except for a large, wooden closet.

_'God, you're so backwards, can't you see me?'_

Except for now, Ivan could see a hazy, blur materialize in front of him, slowly becoming patches of blonde hair and fuzzy, brown eyebrows. The flickering image of the man stared Ivan down, hands on his hips, as if expecting some response.

'Hello? What, no reaction? How about a 'Oh wow, Arthur, nice to see you here.' '

Ivan leaned against the wall, dangling his legs of the edge of his bed. Arthur, that was his name. Ivan could remember now. A blonde nation arguing with Francis and . . . Alfred, a despicable blonde who kept him away from Yao for years. Ivan forced a smile and looked towards Arthur.

_'Greetings comrade. I haven't seen you for a while and I was quite enjoying our time apart, da?'_

Arthur looked slightly offended at this remark, but his face returned back to normal quickly. He'd forgotten Ivan's terrible memory, he was unable to remember anything after World War 3. The loss of his family hit him hard. Without Katyusha and Natalia, he really was alone. Although, it seemed that with his memory loss he had forgotten how alone he really was.

_'Ah, yes me too, I have a , er, message for you,'_

This perked Ivan's interest. The pale blonde opened his eyes expectantly and waited for the man to carry on. Arthur coughed, awkwardly and began to speak.

_'. . . I have a message from Yao, he said . . .'_

Ivan suddenly felt a bit dizzy, his head was spinning. Yao? Why did Yao send Arthur? How did Yao get Arthur to send Ivan a message? It would be hard to since he's . . . yeah. Ivan concentrated his mind on staring at Arthur's bushy eyebrows, in an attempt to calm himself down.

'. . . to tell you to hurry up and remember.'

Remember, remember what? Ivan cocked his head to the side, confused. Had he forgotten something? It must of been important if Yao had sent Arthur to give Ivan the message. The image of Arthur started to stutter and flicker, the look on Arthur's face looking worried.

_'He also told me to tell you that he-'_

The vision of Arthur blinkered and dissapered into thin air, leaving a confused Ivan in it's wake.  
Tell him what? Remember what?  
So many questions, but not enough answers. Ivan put his mind at rest and spent the rest of the day laying on his bed, gazing at the large brown closet that sat against the wall.


End file.
